Anthony
Anthony 'is a supporting character in the Candy Series comics. He is a Year 6 student and the son of the school's discipline teacher and hygiene teacher, Mrs. Lawson. Anthony shares close ties with Alexandra and always prepares food for her everyday at school. History Anthony's history is currently unknown. Physical Appearance Personality As the school's hygiene monitor, Anthony's duty is to make sure the students are clean, neat and tidy, thus he is strict and does not hesitate to report students for having improper hygiene. (He is also seen enforcing a 'dress code' for students with outrageous outfits or hairstyles.) Besides this, he is naturally stoic and calm, and does not lose his temper easily, nor does he smile often. His (rare) smiles mostly occur around Alex. Despite his serious face, he is inwardly very kind and concerned about others (notably Alex), as he prepares food for Alex every day so that she does not have to buy food from the canteen (as her family is not very well-off) and protects Alex from harm. He also shows embarrassment at the end of Boys & Girls Rule! when he admits the reason why he avoided Alex for much of the book (which was also the reason he became so angry when Alex was splashed with water). It is noted that when Alex is in trouble, he tends to lose his cool much more easily. Relationships Family Mrs. Lawson Andrew Andrew is Anthony's twin brother and close friend. Friends Mia Emilia Joni Corey Richard Richard is Anthony's classmate and basketball mate. Love Interests Alex ''See Althony Enemies/Neutral Sofia Charles Joshua Robin Garry Synopsis Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene In class 5A, Mrs. Lawson was giving a speech about hygiene with two hygiene monitors, Anthony and Andrew (her sons). Timeskip to a week later; a male teacher was giving a speech about both hygiene and the upcoming exam. Mrs. Lawson, the discipline teacher had been selected as the school's hygiene teacher. She announced that every week, there would be a surprise spot check, shocking all the students. During recess, Joni was unsatisfied with the spot check that had taken place. Mia and Emilia asked her what had happened; Joni replied that they asked her how many times she washed her hair (insert Joni's answer here). Emilia was shocked that Joni did not know how to wash her hair properly, and taught her the correct procedure for doing so. Style with Substance: Savvy Not agreeing on modelling for Iris' crew, Alexandra purposely brought up the fact that if he agrees in being a model for Iris' fashion show, she and her brother can be able to wear the used clothes for a couple of years; and added that they could also use them to survive the cold winter in the country. Despite Anthony not willing to wear fashion clothes that he described as "strange" and "embarrassing"Book 5, The Model Hunt Continues!, page 87, he soon agreed in helping them after hearing Alexandra's continuous pleading (and added the point that their country does not have winterBook 5, The Model Hunt Continues!, page 88). The following day, after the success in finding sufficient models for Iris' show, Iris popped up a question for Anthony, Charles and Corey; asked them whether are they familiar with Fashion Design. Anthony starts by saying that fashion is a form of expression that gives people the first impression of a particular person, thus earning Iris' agreement for his explanation- before he adds off-topic pointers for her.book 5, Showdown with Sofia!, page 110 After hearing the other two's answers, Anthony attempts to correct their answers with his, hence starting a fight within the trio. When Candy JEM discussed their wagerbook 5, Showdown with Sofia!, pages 112-113 they had with Sofia after she and Lily barged in and mocked Iris. Anthony, together with Corey and Charles, stated that a catfight is about to begin.Book 5, Showdown with Sofia!: page 116 During the aftermath of Lily's motive (when she purposely bought Iris' fabric in order to let her lose), Anthony helped Iris and the others to create the final design for Iris' clothings as him and Alexandra helped by cutting certain fabric. At the back of the stage, Anthony and the others start to wear the clothings Iris had prepared for them. When it is time to present Iris' fashion designs, Anthony walked down the fashion runway with Alexandra while wearing the clothes that had winter themed design. Anthony described that the clothes give off a weird smell and had doubts to the clothes' cleanliness. Tiny Terror: Manners Anthony, along with Corey, were approached by Candy JEM in regards of finding Charles, whom Candy JEM thought were practicing basketball with them. The two explained that they are not sure of their teammate's whereabouts. Sera and Nora later appeared on the school ground trying to find Charles. Anthony and Corey tried to break the fight between Candy baby and Candy JEM. Anthony then went forward to reprimand the two. A Class Effort: Leadership Anthony could be seen walking along the school corridor with his twin brother Andrew doing preparations for their class' booth. Andrew attempted to offer help for his brother to carry the box that he is holding on, but Anthony denied his offer. Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Trivia * Anthony's surname may be ''''Lawson' as it is used to address his mother. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Anthony are revealed. ** Anthony's blood type is A. ** Anthony's astrological sign is Virgo, therefore his birthday falls between August 23 to September 22. ** Anthony's favorite things are tidiness, basketball and cleaning. * Anthony is ranked seventh in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * In the book covers, Anthony's hair is depicted as brown while his natural hair color is black in the comics. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Year 6 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 6 Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Student Category:Year 6 Student